Cleo's protector
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sweet cute adorable Cleo needs a protector. Who can be that person?


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

* * *

**Cleo's protector**

**Cleo is crying. Why? Because people at school bully her all the time.**

"Hi, Cleo! Do you feel like going for a swim?" says Rikki as she enter Cleo's room.

"I'm too weak to do anything right now..." says Cleo through her tears.

"Oh, sorry..." says Rikki in a calm friendly tone. "So, so, what's wrong? I'm here for you, girl."

"I shouldn't dump my freaking problems on you." says Cleo, still crying. "A girl like you probably haver her own shit to deal with and..."

"Cleo, sweetie...no worries, I'm your best friend and I really wanna help you so tell me what's going on." says Rikki.

"Today at school, this girl named Jackie did so much bad stuff to me..." says Cleo, still crying.

"Jackie Omaad...? She's a pretty cool chick." says Rikki.

"Perhaps for a badass babe like you, but for me it's the total opposite. She scare the heck out of me." says Cleo.

"Sounds to me like you'd need a protector." says Rikki.

"Nice idea, but who? Lewis isn't here and even if he were, he was never the most macho guy around. Not like...like Zane, for example." says Cleo.

"I know someone who's strong and confident and who's badass enough to fight in your name, Cleo." says Rikki with a nice friendly smile.

"Uh...who are you talking about...? Please tell." says Cleo.

"Me, of course." says Rikki.

"I sort of thought it was a guy." says Cleo.

"I'm way more powerful than many guys at our crappy old excuse for a school and I feel no fucking fear so if you give me the honor of being your protector I shall keep you safe from any evil people." says Rikki.

"Rikki, give me some time to think about it, okay?" says Cleo.

"Okay. See ya later!" says Rikki as she leave.

4 hours later.

"Cleo, have you decided yet?" says Rikki as she enter Cleo's room.

"About what?" says Cleo confused.

"The thing about me possibly bcoming your protector." says Rikki.

"I've decided to let you be my protector. You're a loyal friend and you're obviously strong enough for that so you get the job." says Cleo.

"Awesome! With me at your side, no one can hurt you again." says Rikki.

"Yay! Aww, thanks sooo much!" says a happy Cleo.

"So let's talk about how much you'll pay me." says Rikki.

"Pay you?" says Cleo.

"C'mon, girl. I'm kidding. You don't need to pay me a shit. Me and you are BFF so I'll protect you for free." says Rikki.

"Thanks, Rikki, that's sweet." says Cleo.

"Yeah, I know." says Rikki. "Feel happy and safe, cause no one can even break a hair on your cute head as long as I'm on the clock."

"Awww, so nice!" says Cleo with a bright adorable smile.

The nexy day at school.

"Cleo, you damn little wimp! Save yourself a lot of shit and go home. You are weak and stupid so why are you even in school anyways?" says Jackie Omaad.

"Jackie, ya damn bitch! Leave my sweet beautiful friend alone. She's way more smart than you and she's not weak at all." says Rikki as she grab Jackie by the shirt.

"Fine!" says Jackie. "Didn't know that Cleo and you are buddies."

Jackie walk away.

"Thanks!" says a very happy Cleo as she gives Rikki a nice friendly hug.

"You're welcome, sweetie." says Rikki.

"Rikki, you protected me. So nice of you." says Cleo.

"I gave you my word and I always keep a promise, no matter what." says Rikki. "I'm a loyal friend."

"Aww, that's wonderful." says Cleo.

"I'm doing my best." says Rikki.

"That's all I can ask for." says Cleo.

"Cleo, I'm glad to help. Makes me feel kinda important, ya know." says Rikki.

"So nice. Let's go to class." says Cleo.

"Okay. School is important, but I still don't like it much." says Rikki.

"We know, Rikki." says Cleo as she giggle a bit. "I don't understand how you get good enouh results on your tests to not be kicked out of school though."

"Pure fucking luck, I guess..." says Rikki in a casual tone.

"It has to be more than that. No one is that lucky all the time, not even you." says Cleo.

"Don't tell anyone, but Zane helps me with my studies." says Rikki.

"Your secret's safe with me, girl." says Cleo.

"Awesome!" says Rikki with a bright cool smile on her beautiful face.

Later the same day, Bella notice how Rikki and Cleo seem so much close friends than before.

"Wow! Seems like you girls are suddenly getting along so great." says Bella.

"Rikki is my protector. She keeps me safe from all the evil people." says Cleo.

"Yeah. Because of me, Cleo won't have to worry about those who bully her." says Rikki.

"Cool. Nice to see you two being good buddies like this." says Bella.

"We've been buddies for a long time, just not on this level." says Cleo.

"Exactly." says Rikki.

2 days later in school.

"Cleo, don't come to school. There are some of us who are trying to study here." says a girl named Stephanie Johnson.

"Steph, be nice to Cleo! She my friend and I won't let you be rude to her. I'll protect Cleo from anyone who try to hurt her." says Rikki in a hard confident tone.

"Aye, Rikki...as you wish!" says Stephanie as she walk away.

"Awww! Rikki, thanks!" says Cleo as she give Rikki a hug.

"Rikki, are you cheating on me with Cleo?" says Zane with a small friendly laugh as he walk up to Rikki and Cleo.

"No, she's not." says Cleo.

"I know that she's not. I was just joking and Rikki know that it was a joke, right?" says Zane.

"Yeah, of course I know." says Rikki.

4 weeks later, Cleo gives Rikki a silver badge with the words "Protector of Cleo' engraved on it.

"Aww, thanks, Cleo!" says Rikki.

"You're welcome, sweetie!" says Cleo with a cute sweet smile.

"Now that I have this badge, I'm the true protector for you, sweetie." says Rikki.

"Totally!" says a very happy Cleo with a sweet adorable smile.

Cleo will never have to be afraid of evil people again because Rikki, her awesome BFF, keeps her safe.

**The End.**


End file.
